hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Solid Snake vs Bass
vs One minute Melee Robot vs Robot Slayer Otacon:Snake Your Mission is to go to Dr Wily's lab to defeat him Snake:Okay He jumps out a helicopter and walks to Dr Wily's lab. Suddenly a black robot came and punched him. Bass:What do you want Snake:I am here to defeat Dr Wily Bass:If you want to defeat Dr Wily you are gonna have to get through me first Snake Pulled out his pistol Go for Broke fight Snake attacked first firing at Bass.The Robot simply walked through the bullets. He shot Snake with his arm cannon. Snake kicked the robot. Suddenly Snake disappeared using his octocamo and reappeared behind bass and kicked him. Suddenly Snake saw a cardboard box. He ran to it and jumped on it. 50 The cardboard box started moving Bass fired his arm cannon at it blowing up the cardboard box revealing snake. Bass jumped in treble and drove at him. Snake was hit and run over. Bass jumped out of Treble only for Snake to pull out his 1911 operater and gun the robot down. 40 Bass fired several arm cannon shots at Snake but he dodged them. Bass jumped into treble and drove at snake. Snake was hit and run over. Snake got up and pulled out a pistol and shot Bass multiple times sending him off his ride. Snake tried to punch Bass. 30 But Bass disappeared and reappeared behind Snake doing a combo on him. Bass started to charge up his arm cannon blast and fired it Snake ducked dodging it. Snake pulled out his 1911 operator and gunned Bass down. Snake pulled out a grenade and threw it at Bass. 20 The Grenade Exploded. Suddenly Treble went into Bass causing him to transform into Super Bass. Super Bass ran at snake at such a speed. Super Bass grabbed snake and threw him into a wall. Super Bass began charging up a arm cannon beam and fired it causing an explosion Otacon:Snake? Snake?! Snaaaaaaaake! 10 It turns out Snake was still alive but Super Bass was firing arm cannon shots at Snake 9 Snake pulled out a Stun Knife 8 He stabbed Super Bass in the stomache with it....... 7 electricuting him causing him to scream in pain 6 He cut off Super Bass's arm cannon with the knife scattering it 5 Usually Snake was good with picking up Guns but the arm cannon will do. He ran to the arm cannon 4 He reached for it 3 He put it on 2 he charged up a beam. Super Bass knew he was screwed 1 He blasted it. The result was Super Bass's upper half getting blown off. Bass had failed Dr Wily. Super Bass would have survived getting blown in half unfortunately the explosion incinerated most of him. K.O.! What remained of Bass's armor hit the floor as well as his helmet Snake reached for helmet and the armor and put it on this will help him defeat Dr Wily. He walked away cigar in mouth. Solid Snake:piece of cake This Melee's victory goes to Solid Snake Epilouge Bass was gone for good. Dr Wily jumped in his Wily Machine 8 as Snake got into a fighting stance. Snake punch The Wily Machine but it didn't seen to budge. He was met with a lazer. Snake nearly died. However he charged up a beam using Bass's arm cannon(he still had it on) and fired causing an explosion severly damaging the robot. Dr Wily fired Missiles at Snake but Snake caught them and threw it at Dr Wily causing an explosion. Snake managed to escape to Otacon's Helicopter. Snake:good news I defeated Dr Wily Otacon:wow Snake I thought you died. Snake:hehehe Another day at office.